Improper Use of Machinery
by SilverYoko
Summary: Improper use of Zoids. Poor Raven is feeling neglected. His lover is preoccupied with his zoid more than with his welfare. So Raven decides to take advantage of his preoccupation. RavenVan Edited to fit this site, link to full story in profile


Fandom: Zoids

Pairing: Raven/Van

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Yaoi, Improper use of Zoids, Lemon, Anal, Oral, Solo, Toys, slight D/s

Genre: Romance/Humor?

Summary: Improper use of Zoids. Poor Raven is feeling neglected. His lover is preoccupied with his zoid more than with his welfare. So Raven decides to take advantage of his preoccupation. VAN UKE

Beta: None

A/N: Zoid Sex! (Not sex between zoids o-o;;; the pilots of them) Since I was told to do car sex and it led to zoid sex. Then shower sex. And from my mind Table Sex. Which will be another story all together. My goal is to slash the Zoid Fandom. Yay! -Courage impression-

Ages: Van: 19 Raven: 20

Improper Use of Machinery

**SilverYoko**

He could hear him. The tinkering of his hands messing with the Blade Liger's mechanics. He could hear his harsh breathing and the slight trickle of sweat that gathered on his lower lip. And the swipe of his tongue as he lapped at the salty water.

He ground his teeth. His gloved hands clenched around the thin sheet at his waist. The King size bed felt impossibly huge to his 6'01 form and with his body all over the bed he felt the missing heat all the more.

The walls weren't thin at all. But the fact that he _knew_ his lover was on the other side made them seem paper thin. The organoid was with him. It always was. His own, Shadow, was on the floor on his side of the bed.

The night was humid, the fabric of the sheet seeming to stick to his naked flesh. His hair was damp on his face and the fan that swam lazily ahead of him seemed of little effect to his overheated body. Not all of the heat was from the humidity.

His mind supplied the images. Regardless of the pillow smashing his head into the mattress. His lips curved downwards into a frown as his arousal pressed into the bed, the springs providing a, somewhat, relieve-able friction.

Biting his lips the zoid pilot stifled a whimper as his hips twitched against the bed. It had been so long since he and Van had last been intimate. Their schedules, and Van's constant concern over his zoid, had left them with little time to be together.

His fingers twitched in the fabric of the pillow as he slowly dragged his body along the length of the bed. This time the whimpers slipped from his lips, the pink tip of his tongue lapping at his dry lips.

**+MASTURBATION AHEAD(since it's not any penetration I think it will be okay)+**

Sweat trickled along his chest, running over the planes of his body, his hips arching into the bed. His heaving, eyes half mooned he pushed himself onto his back, his fingers running along the curves of his sides.

In his mind his hands became Van's.

Slender digits slid up to his chest, fingers teasing the dusty colored nipples. Teasing circles and pinches made the nubs hard. Whimpers and pants fell from his lips as his body arched into an invisible body.

Blunt nails raked along the hardened nipples bringing forth a startled cry from his lips. His cock twitched in response and he let one hand slide down his body, pushing against the defined abs gently teasing the head of the erection.

A calloused hand teased the slit at the tip, blunt fingernails digging into the opening eliciting an aroused whimper. His fingertips ran along the slickened head, pre-cum glistening in the moonlight.

Harshly biting his lip he tasted the coppery blood on the tip of his tongue as he tried to be quiet, not wanting to alert his lover to what he was doing. He'd often ridiculed Van for being so weak for needing to masturbate.

His chest heaved with lack of air, both hands now at his erection. His hair stuck to his face and neck as he gently ran his hands along the length of his arousal. His body leaned towards the teasing touches, his erection flushed with blood.

His face had a healthy red splashed across his cheekbones, the tips of his ears a blush. One hand gently palmed his balls, the other circling the tip of his arousal. Wrapping his hand around the girth of his erection his eyes slid shut as he dug his feet into the mattress. His hand squeezed his sac, a groan erupting from his throat.

Foreplay was something that he longed for. The sweet torture of the slow caresses left him moaning and writhing. He loved to be dominated, he would freely admit that. And Van was always willing to play along with his new kinks. Though it wasn't often Raven allowed himself to be dominated. Van was the one who loved to be the submissive uke.

Images flashed behind his eyelids as he lapped as his lips, his teeth gnashing together. Roughly stroking along his erection Raven alternated between harsh squeezing and gentle, teasing brushes of his fingers. Squeezing the erection his thumb smeared the pre-cum that was dripping from the tip, giving some slickness to move with. His arousal twitched in his hand as his hips ground against the palmed hand.

Swiping at the tip he suckled on the finger tasting himself. His tongue lapped at the digit, the calloused flesh a nice friction to the heat of his mouth. Slipping two more fingers in with the first he increased the suction. Salvia drizzled from the side of his mouth, groaning around his fingers. The hand that was massaging his balls moved back to his length, his thumb pushing the slit not allowing himself release.

His fingers slipped from his mouth, coming to gently tease his entrance. Rubbing circles around the tender area he relaxed as he slipped the first finger in to the first knuckle. His abs clenched, he gently slipped a second finger in scissoring the two stretching himself more. His inner walls clenched around the digits, fingers searching for the bundle of nerves that would bring him to completion.

He lapped at his scarred palm, letting out a purr of contentment. His saliva coated hand wrapped around his erection the slickness making it easy to slide along the length. He no longer bothered to smother any noises.

Underneath his own whimpers he could still hear the tinkering. Just a bit quieter now though. Almost like he was stopping. Or listening.

He bit his lip at that thought. New images conjured up, of Van watching as he touched himself. His hand slid up the length, fingers going deeper searching and stretching.

His back arched, his mouth open in a silent cry as his fingers brushed lightly across his prostate. A whimper escaped as he searched for the spot again and his body pushed down on it's own accord seeking the rush of pleasure that he felt.

He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, chewing on the flesh. His fingernails dug into his arousal mixing pain with pleasure. A sheen of sweat covered his body, glistening in the silvery light.

His fingers circled around his length playing along the rough, velvety skin. The weight in his hand felt good to his cool palm with the heat emitting from his arousal. His eyes were glazed as he licked his lips, just a swipe along his lips, a third finger joining the first two.

"Nnnn..."

A deep throaty sound made it's way out of his chest and he pushed back down on his fingers, finally finding the bundle of nerves he wanted. Harshly twisting his fingers a strangled sound came from his throat, his hand harshly holding his erection.

He stopped his motions his head swimming from the feelings that swirled. He could feel the heat of arousal still coiled tightly in his belly and felt like it was burning him alive.

He pushed himself to his knees crawling along the bed, his erection jutted against the firm muscles of his stomach glistening proudly with pre-cum. His hands rummaged in his 'toy box' looking for something. He grinned ferally when his fingers brushed across it, ignoring the clutter of the drawer.

Breath hissed between his teeth as he felt the cold material of the cock ring slide along his overheated length. He made up his mind a while ago. If Van wasn't going to pay attention to him, then he was going to _make _his lover. He quickly grabbed an extra ring. He wasn't going to take being ignored lightly. Which he'd show his lover just how much when he finished screwing him in the cockpit.

He had to stifle an insane giggle. In his state of pleasurable high the word 'cockpit' seemed far more funny than it should have to the stoic pilot. He settled for a quiet snicker.

Grabbing the sheet he tied it around his waist haphazardly not bothering to worry. It wouldn't be on long anyway. He grinned ferally, his teeth seeming to glint in the lack of lighting. He hid the ring away wanting the right moment to use it. There would be no release for his lover tonight.

No one crosses Raven. Regardless of the attachment to him.

The tinkering of machinery wasn't as loud as it should have been had Van Frieheight2 been giving it his full attention. He couldn't hear Zeke. That in itself was odd. The silver organoid was always with his master. Or trying to hump Thomas.

Raven, again, found the idea of the organoid humping _Thomas_ more amusing than it should have been.

His trained ears strained. He could hear a soft panting.

'_From working.'_

The thought crossed his mind bitterly. He squashed it quickly. He wanted Frieheight to _himself_. Even though he knew jealously over a zoid was completely irrational.

His steps were light and almost nonexistent as he stalked his prey. He heard the wrench fall and the muttered curses, the sound far too loud in the hanger. By now, though, Raven had an idea of what his lover was doing. And it wasn't working anymore.

He clucked his tongue against his teeth, delighting in the startled gasp, as he made his way around the Blade Liger. He could see what his lover was doing now. And he was right. Van was no longer working on the liger though he was sitting in it.

Van Frieheight, nineteen years old and the lover of the stoic pilot, had been caught with his pants down. His hand was clenched around his throbbing arousal, his face sporting a healthy flush. Coal black eyes were glazed over giving a feral look to the disheveled pilot.

Raven knew now why the sounds had quieted. Van could hear him just as much as he was able to hear Van through the walls. The thought that he was capable of making his lover end up like this just by noises made his arousal spike back up. And they had never done anything in a zoid before. They didn't want to make a mess of things. But now that Van was sitting in the Liger with his body willing he couldn't stop.

He grinned maliciously his steps slow and deliberate to the zoid. His lover's breathing increased and deepened as his eyes were trained on the tent in the sheet. His hand going back to move along his arousal leisurely, head lolling back against the seat.

Raven waggled his finger as he used his height against Van. He had a good three inches3 on the Guardian Force member and he used every inch to his advantage and with the confined space of the zoid's cockpit he seemed to tower of the pilot.

His hands came to rest on Van's. His slightly larger ones stopping any movement. He licked his lips as a keening whimper left Van's throat. The pleading look in his eyes almost undoing his resolve to make Van regret his decision to leave him to take care of himself.

His lips dragged along the outer shell of Van's shell his tongue flicking at the very tip. Sharp teeth gripped the flesh, Raven's tongue laving hot licks. The smaller, hard body pushed up against him; the sheet covering Raven being dislodged in the process.

Van licked his lips. He loved seeing Raven in all his glory. The creamy flesh always looked like some sort of marble to him and his hands always itched to touch that body. Regardless of where they were. But he had better control of his hormones than the stoic pilot.

No one pegged Raven to be an exhibitionist. Or a voyeur. Or having the control of a rabbit when it came to having sex.

The black haired pilot let his hands roam along the body above him. It wasn't often that he was allowed to touch Raven so freely but he soaked up each and every time he was allowed. His lips trembled, as did his body, as he showed his throat to his lover. Silently begging.

Latching his mouth to the tanned throat he lapped at the offered flesh, his tongue pressing against the pulse. His hands pushed Van's to the side, giving a nip to his throat telling him to leave them there, and he dragged his hands along the hip bones.

He drank up the sounds leaving his uke's throat. Each vibrating sound made his lips tingle and his groin throb. He could feel the tension in Van's body. He knew how much the pilot wanted to touch him.

He sucked hard on the pulse in Van's throat dragging out a strangled groan. His fingers teased the tip of his head, smearing the liberal amount of pre-cum that had gathered there. One hand cupped Van's balls, gently squeezing and massaging the sac in his palm. The other toyed with the velvety head, flicking the tip eliciting a pained gasp.

"I won't let you get away with ignoring me Van. You're going to listen to _everything _I tell you and _do _everything I tell you. Understood?"

A sharp nod was his response. He could see the apprehension in his lover's eyes and it spurred him on. He knew that Van trusted him enough that he wouldn't physically harm him and that was one thing he thrived on. He cherished his lover more than he let on. He just hoped Van knew how much that the smaller teen meant to him.

He licked the side of Van's cheek, licking along the sweat slickened skin. He let out a mewl of approval as he felt the body melt beneath him and push against his own.

He slipped the ring from his hand and along the length of Van's erection the pilot jerking back into the seat for a moment.

"This will be the beginning of your punishment."

Van whimpered in protest his body screaming for release. But he knew that he would pay in the end for ignoring his lover. In a way he longed for it. He loved the little games they played and knew the things that his lover could think up when depraved.

Van's arousal throbbed against the material binding it when he felt Raven's erection line up with his own. The material of the cockpit seat clung to his naked skin and his balls stuck to the seat. His hips twitched up against the stronger ones and he sought out more friction pushing up against him trying to relieve the pressure.

"We're playing on my terms now Van."

Strong fingers pushed his hips back down holding him there. The heat above him disappeared as Raven leaned his head down to lap at the hardened nubs. His teeth bit them sharply, drawing an aroused groan from the slender throat of Van.

He grinned against Van's chest. His tongue circling his nipples, he could feel Van's heartbeat against his tongue. His arms latched around Van's back and forced him to meet Raven's hips. The cockpit allowed little space for moving.

He felt Van's cool fingers against his hip bones and a hesitant tongue lick the head of his arousal. He cracked his eyes open to look down into the awaiting eyes.

"Go ahead."

He could see the beginning of a smirk on Frieheight's face as he took the tip of his arousal in his mouth. Raven swallowed thickly, his hands coming to fist in Van's hair.

Van kneaded the flesh of his dusty haired lover's hips as he suckled on the velvety head. The tip of his tongue lapping at the slit delving into the opening. Opening his jaw wider he slowly took the rest of the length in his mouth, tongue pressing against the underside of Raven's arousal.

He lapped at the tight flesh, saliva drizzling from the side of his mouth. He could feel his hair being tugged, scalp lightly massaged by Raven's talented fingers. He moaned around the flesh, the fingers in his hair sending pleasurable tingles down his spine and the coiling arousal to throb between his legs.

Raven groaned thickly when he felt the vibrations from Van's moan tingle against his erection, his fingers stretching momentarily against his scalp. His own erection throbbed, the ring taken away by Van's talented tongue. One hand drifted down, stroking Van's cheek to rest under his chin gently pulling.

Van let his jaw go slack. Raven's hand moved his jaw the way he wanted, making Van's teeth scrape ever so gently along his length. The ring in his mouth underneath his tongue so he didn't swallow it.

Raven pulled Van away drawing the younger up and crashing his lips against him. He tilted his head, his lips slanting against Van's softer ones. His tongue gently prodded Van's urging the teen to open his mouth. Using this as a distraction he reached underneath Van's body gripping the binding used as a seat belt and used it to restrain his lovers hips.

The coal eyed pilot moaned when he felt Raven's tongue, hot and searching, in his mouth, his body jerking against the cold steal of the binding. His hands fisted deep in Raven's hair, the silky strands sliding between his fingers.

He lapped along the roof of Van's mouth, tickling and touching. He traced the grooves of teeth and the silky texture of his cheeks. His tongue curled around Van's immobile one drawing the pilot into his play. Fingers playing with the hip bones and curves of Van's muscles.

Pulling away, a thin coat of saliva connecting the two, Raven pried open his lover's mouth once more with his fingers.

He sucked greedily on the offered digits. His tongue laving the pads of Raven's fingers, his hands coming to hold onto Raven's wrist. A whimper left his throat as his arousal turned slightly painful and he was left neglected. He kept up his suckling though, knowing if he disobeyed he would never be allowed release.

**+NC-17 MATERIAL HERE IF YOU WISH TO SEE IT GO TO THE LINK IN MY PROFILE FOR THE FULL STORY ON ADULTFANFICTION+**

"This isn't over yet Frieheight. I'm still holding you to obeying me and I intend to fully utilize it."

Letting his head fall backwards, his short black bangs falling in his eyes his head lolled to the side. And when he gathered the resolve to open his eyes, and make Raven move his head to his other shoulder, he kneed his seme in the groin.

There was oil on his shoulder.

Which only meant that oil was used as lubricant.

"RAVEN!"

1 I'm guessing Raven's height

2 I'm using Van's last name spelled the Japanese way

3I know for a fact that Van is about 5'7ish when he is 18/19

4 I do not know if it is at all poisonous used this way but for all purposes let's say it's not in this fic.

A/N: Whew I'm rusty. That sex scene sucked 3 I'm adding more fuggin' bdsm and stuff in the sequel. There wasn't ENOUGH.


End file.
